


Time Heist

by damerey_knows



Series: DamereyCreations Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Avengers AU, F/M, Iron Man!Poe Dameron, Scarlet Witch!Rey, Spider Gwen!Rose Tico, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: When and Poe and Rey are fighting against their latest enemy Rey disappears.Where did Rey go and what will Poe have to do to get her back?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyCreations Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Time Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was supposed to by my contribution for DCW Day four, but i kept fighting with it to try to get it to fit into one chapter in my head, and that clearly didn't work, so.... have a first chapter 😂
> 
> Also as a disclaimer: The powers that each person has is just my interpretation of what I thought would be cool from a character standpoint. I do NOT ship Wanda Maximoff with Tony Stark, nor do I ship SpiderGwen and Dr. Strange. The powers and character alignments are more based off of my interpretation of the SW Characters and what I think their powers would be if they were in the MCU. Personally, I don't really have any strong ships in the MCU, so please dont come after me for that. We're all here for fun right? 
> 
> anyways
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> Jumana

Poe could hear the stress his armor was under as he wrestled with Kylo Ren. Jumping back into the air, the thrusters under Poe’s feet held him aloft above the dour man’s head.

_[Sir, thruster capacity is at twenty percent,]_ said B.E.E. in his ear as Poe swerved to avoid the car that flew at him.

“I got that!” Poe gritted out. _Where was Rey?_

The last he had seen her she had caught a building full of civilians and was trying to help them escape.

Suddenly, a blast of red energy came at Kylo from behind, knocking him out of Poe's line of sight.

"Thought you could use some help," Rey called up to him cheekily from the ground.

Poe rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Just try to keep up,” he said as he turned and flew off in the direct Kylo had gone.

Poe could see Rey flying herself alongside him, her red magic sparking and twining around her as she moved.

"Poe!" she called as they reached the crater where Kylo had landed. "We need to—" But whatever Rey was going to say was cut off suddenly as a two ton piece of concrete came flying at her, knocking her back.

"Rey!" Poe yelled, turning to watch as Kylo Ren emerged, his mask dented and cracked.

"You aren’t the only one with magic, little girl," Kylo jeered, holding his hand out towards where Rey had emerged from the cloud of cement dust. Pointing a gloved and at Rey, Kylo's hands moved and dark purple shapes began to form around his fists.

Poe lifted his hands up, aiming his thrusters at the man, "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't," he called as the machinery on his hands whirred to life.

Rey wasn't waiting, already throwing more concrete blocks back at the hulking figure of Kylo.

Kylo dodged her attacks and deftly swerved under the power blasts from Poe's thrusters as he continued whatever spell he was performing.

Suddenly, the world around them went silent. All Poe could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat as Rey continued moving in slow motion, throwing barrage after barrage at Kylo Ren.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Three.

Rey was gone.

The world came back into focus, time began moving at it's normal pace once more, but Rey was not there.

Kylo Ren was cackling as Poe stared in horror at the place where Rey had been standing. Nothing was left of her but the faint imprint of her boots on the dusty earth.

"What did you do to her!" he screamed, turning back to Kylo. His rage fueling his motions as he sent wave after wave of energy blasts at Kylo Ren.

Kylo just laughed as Poe attacked.

Poe kept hitting him and hitting him until a hand caught his arm, pulling him back. "Poe, stop, we need him." Rose said in as calm a tone as she could manage. Poe turned to see Rose, hanging there in her pink and white uniform, her mask and hood pulled back as tears sparkled in her eyes. She was upside down, hanging from a thread of silk attached to a broken support beam, her face even with his. "We need him, we need him alive so we can find her."

Poe took a deep breath and looked down at the figure shifting around in the rubble beneath them. "Fine, Bring him in."

Rose nodded, slipping her mask back on before dropping down to the ground and stripping Kylo of the ring he was wearing, the one they assumed was the source of his magics, before using her spider silk to bind him.

* * *

Rey could feel the hard press of cold stone against her face. There was the sound of moving vehicles around her but something about them sounded off. They didn’t sound like normal cars, they sounded like the ones in those old timey moves Rose liked to watch.

“Oh my, are you alright, honey?” Rey heard a woman’s voice ask from nearby as a hand touched her arm.

Rubbing at the ache in her head, she pulled herself upright.

“Where am I?” she managed to ask, pulling her hand away. There was no blood on her hand, but the woman above her seemed alarmed. Rey supposed she did just go through a battle, even before she ended up wherever she was, she was bound to be scraped up.

Looking around her, Rey saw she was sitting on the sidewalk next to a busy cobblestone street. Old cars were bouncing along in front of her, the kind of cars Rey had only seen in Poe’s collection or in a museum.

That wasn’t right, was it?

“Miss?” the woman from earlier asked again. “Are you alright?”

Rey turned to look at the woman. She was wearing a short belted green dress and a wide brimmed hat hid her tight blonde curls. “I’m— I’m fine?” she said, though it sounded more like a question. “Where am I?”

“You’re in New York, honey.” The woman’s concerned gaze never wavered as her hand moved from Rey’s arm to her cheek. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve been hurt something awful.”

Rey gave a mirthless laugh. “I bet I do,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

Rey shook her head. “I said what day is it?” she asked in a louder voice.

The woman didn’t look too put out. It seemed to be morning now, wherever she was. Maybe the woman would assume she’d been drinking the night before or something.

“It’s Tuesday, Miss,” she said with a nod of her head. “Tuesday, October fifteenth, nineteen forty two.”

Rey’s stomach fell out from beneath her.

She had been cast seventy eight years into the past!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Jumana


End file.
